<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tested Theory by featherx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678868">Tested Theory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherx/pseuds/featherx'>featherx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>requests [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherx/pseuds/featherx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Are you implying,” Felix says, very slowly, just in case he heard wrong, “that my dick. Could be. A weapon.”</p>
</blockquote>Linhardt has a theory on the Crest of Fraldarius, and Felix is not one to back down from a challenge.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Linhardt von Hevring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>requests [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tested Theory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinonic/gifts">sinonic</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: felinhardt with linhardt being interested in felix's crest!<br/>this was fun to write!!! also my first time writing felix so i hope he's sufficiently in-character. thanks for requesting!! ❤</p><p>this toes the line between M and E because there's a significant amount of NSFW text and foreplay but no actual sex, contrary to what the summary might imply</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix is a patient man.</p><p>He’s had to deal with Dimitri, Sylvain, and Ingrid for the past ten or so years of his life. He was born and raised in the coldest region of the continent. His father is insufferable. And he didn’t get this good at swordfighting through talent alone—he can say without a hint of uncertainty that 50 percent of his life was spent in the training grounds.</p><p>Felix is a patient man. But every patient man has his limits, and Felix’s happens to be in the form of an extremely annoying man who might be even <em> more </em> patient than him, at least when it comes to wheedling answers out of Felix.</p><p>“Go. <em> Away.</em>”</p><p>“If you’d just listen to what I have to say—”</p><p>“I <em> have </em> listened,” Felix grinds out, swinging his sword. Before, Linhardt von Hevring would have winced at any harsh movement he made, but now the accursed mage sitting across him on the floor of the monastery training grounds hardly even blinks. “Multiple times. All against my will. Will I have to cut you down to make you leave?”</p><p>Felix likes to think the threat doesn’t fall as flat as it does, but Linhardt just stares at him in clear boredom. He even yawns, like he’s <em> trying </em> to rile Felix up. “I would just love to see you try,” Linhardt says, propping his chin up on the edge of his palm as he scrawls something down on the papers against his knee. Oh, how Felix would love to tear those papers to shreds and fling that quill into the Airmid River. “Even if I get injured, at least I’d be able to know what the Major Crest of Fraldarius feels like—”</p><p>“<em>Enough </em> about my Crest. It’s just a Crest. Who cares!”</p><p>“Me,” Linhardt says, complete with a pout unbecoming of a 22-year-old man. “It’ll just take a minute, Felix. Alright, several minutes. The point is that it’ll be just as beneficial to you as it will be to me.”</p><p>Felix stabs the point of his sword into the ground. “You have told me the same thing a hundred times, I could recite it in my sleep.” Pitching his voice slightly higher, he dutifully orates, “House Fraldarius’ Crest, inherited from Fraldarius of the 10 Elites. Often raises attack power when using a weapon. Has no visible effect on magical spells. Past experiments have yielded few results to see how this Crest may affect day-to-day activities, especially when unarmed—”</p><p>“But, you <em> see,</em>” Linhardt interrupts, which is a bit of a relief—Felix can’t <em> actually </em> repeat everything word for word, and he had sort of been running out of fuel in the last part, “I <em> have </em> learned something new recently. There was this book in the library—”</p><p>“There you go again, <em> all </em> your long-winded speeches start off with ‘<em>there was this book in the library,</em>’ of <em> course </em> there are <em> books </em> in the <em> library—</em>”</p><p>“Would you rather I go straight to the point, then?” Linhardt offers, looking irate.</p><p>Felix throws his hands up in the air. “<em>Please.</em>”</p><p>“I think we should have sex.”</p><p>For several long seconds, Felix is so flabbergasted that the only thing that leaves his mouth is, “What the fuck.”</p><p>“Is that a yes?” Linhardt asks, tilting his head just so with an excited smile. Felix wants to smack it off his face, because it’s terribly disconcerting and it’s making Felix dizzy. “You see, past experiments have, indeed, yielded few results as to whether or not this Crest may activate outside of combat. It’s that specific mention of a <em> weapon </em> that seems to be the catalyst for its activation. But isn’t the meaning of the word <em> weapon </em> rather loose in of itself? Anything can be a weapon in the right hands.”</p><p>“I don’t see how this relates to—” Felix makes a vague gesture in the air, because he thinks he’d rather charge into battle alone rather than repeat what Linhardt had just said.</p><p>Linhardt frowns, looking very disappointed. “I thought you would understand. What I mean is that in sex, your penis could potentially—”</p><p>“<em>My?</em>”</p><p>“Yes, yours. Is there a problem with that? It wouldn’t work the same if it were me, after all. What is mine going to do? Heal you sexually?” The worst part is that Linhardt looks thoughtful after speaking.</p><p>The urge to lift his sword up and cut his own ears off is starting to grow harder and harder to resist. “Are you implying,” Felix says, very slowly, just in case he heard wrong, “that my dick. Could be. A weapon.”</p><p>“That is what I said, yes.” Unexpectedly enough, Linhardt’s passive expression gives way for a tiny upwards curve of his lips in what is undoubtedly a <em> smirk. </em> “Is there a problem with that, Felix? I never imagined you would be the shy type when it comes to this. Or perhaps you’re scared of proving me right?”</p><p>Felix’s temper flares to life. “I am not <em> scared.</em>”</p><p>“So, is that a yes?”</p><p>“I—what?”</p><p>Linhardt stands up from where he’d been seated, all long, lanky limbs and effortless grace. His hair is swept carelessly over one shoulder, and his dark blue eyes glimmer with some mix of curiosity and satisfaction. “Sex,” he repeats, a word Felix is starting to grow very tired of, “as an experiment. It doesn’t have to mean anything, if you don’t want it to. So? Yes or no?”</p><p>Felix holds back a growl. He is a patient man, and though his patience is fraying at the ends and screaming to be let loose, he is not about to give in to Linhardt’s game. Quickly he runs through what little he knows of the other man—he had joined the Blue Lions House five years ago because he wanted to observe the Professor’s Crest up close, but it seems his interest has shifted to <em> Felix </em> now, of all people. Why, Felix has no idea, but Linhardt had started trailing him around and pestering him with questions around a month back. Since then, it’s been the same back-and-forth between them, and Felix is ashamed to say he’s almost grown used to it.</p><p>This sudden proposition isn’t exactly out of character for Linhardt, whom Felix knows will do anything for an experiment, including messing with Hero’s Relics he really should not be touching (Felix has had to pry the Aegis Shield out of the idiot’s paws more than once). He doubts this is some elaborate prank either—he can’t think of a reason or motive for it. And after spending enough time with Sylvain, Felix can pick the tiniest truth out of a haystack of lies. Linhardt sounds perfectly honest, if irritating.</p><p>And besides, Felix thinks, maybe <em> Linhardt </em> will be the one to shy away in the end. Oh, the satisfaction that would bring about! He might even be too embarrassed afterwards to pester Felix anymore, and shift his target to some other unfortunate Crest bearer. The peace and relaxation! (Felix pretends he doesn’t feel a tug of jealousy in his chest at the thought of Linhardt losing interest in him.)</p><p>Felix grins. “Fine. It’s a yes.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Felix takes one look at the tragedy that is Linhardt’s dorm room and says, “Goddess. You live like this?”</p><p>Linhardt kicks off his shoes, throws his coat somewhere into the void, and then flops onto his bed. Several sheafs of paper that had been resting atop the blankets fly off to flutter forlornly onto the floor, only adding to the mess. “Well?” Linhardt says. “Get on with it.”</p><p>“With… what?”</p><p>“<em>Sex,</em>” Linhardt repeats, as if this is something Felix should know everything about when, contrary to popular belief, it is absolutely not. “Goodness, must I strip naked myself? I’m only willing to put the necessary amount of effort for this, and I think you’re entirely capable of removing this.” He tugs at the high collar of his blouse for emphasis.</p><p>Felix grumbles something he forgets as soon as the words leave his mouth—his face is starting to heat up, and he’s not liking how Linhardt doesn’t look at all fazed like Felix had been hoping. “Alright. Alright! Fine.”</p><p>If Felix takes a bit more time shedding his layers than usual, that’s for no one but him to know. In truth, now that he’s followed Linhardt all the way into his room, his confidence is starting to undergo the same fraying process as his patience—what if Linhardt <em> actually </em> goes through with it, and then… what, doesn’t get the expected results? Does he want Felix to keep going? Worse yet, what if Linhardt <em> does </em> get what he wants, and then decides to throw Felix away? For a minute, Felix forgets that was his end goal all along, because the thought of no longer having Linhardt around when he’s training or having dinner sounds a little… lonely.</p><p>But whatever happens, Felix can’t back out now. He shucks off his undershirt but leaves his underwear on first, then climbs into bed above Linhardt, who is staring at his muscles without the slightest hint of shame. “I see all that training isn’t for nothing,” Linhardt remarks.</p><p>“Thanks?” Felix grunts.</p><p>Linhardt sits up just slightly, reaching up to run one soft hand down Felix’s chest. The usual scientific curiosity in his eyes is replaced with something darker and hungrier, and Felix has to suppress a shiver at both his expression and his touch.</p><p>Then Linhardt drops his hand back down on the bed, gaze switching back from heated to neutral in a second. “Could you get on with it, then?”</p><p>“I hate you,” Felix reminds him, just in case Linhardt’s forgotten. Linhardt just hums, an amused little smile dancing across his lips, and shifts on the bed to make it easier for Felix to unbutton his blouse. The high collar suits Linhardt, with his long pale throat, and Felix bites down on his lower lip when his fingers brush bare skin. He’s not <em> shy, </em> nor is he particularly inexperienced—he’s just not used to this sort of thing, that’s all.</p><p>To his credit, Linhardt is very patient—for the first minute, anyway. When Felix finally pulls his blouse off of him and has to take a moment to stare down at the expanse of milk-white skin, Linhardt scowls and wriggles beneath him. “Yes, yes, I have all the physique of a wet noodle. I still have my pants on, if you haven’t noticed?”</p><p>“I don’t care about your physique,” Felix grumbles, even if he supposes Linhardt really does have as many muscles as he imagines a wet noodle would. Mostly he’s thinking about how Linhardt would look if he were <em> actually </em> enjoying himself, and how easy such pale skin would flush and redden at the slightest provocation. “Besides, you’re a mage and a healer. Even if you weren’t, it wouldn’t matter.”</p><p>“Are you serious?” Linhardt asks, amused again—he lifts his thighs off the bed to make it easier for Felix to tug his pants out of the way. “I thought you’re the sort of person who obsesses over body-building.”</p><p>Felix shrugs noncommittally. “I care about it for myself. Not for others. If I start caring about others’ business, it just becomes a headache, and I don’t have the time for that.”</p><p>“That’s very philosophical.”</p><p>“No, it’s just apathy, I’m fairly sure,” Felix says, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“If you insist.” Linhardt is quiet for a moment, looking down at himself briefly—Felix had left his underwear on as well, because getting rid of those along with his pants felt like a bit of a stretch of conduct. “Well, then,” Linhardt mutters, propping himself up on his elbows and reaching for a drawer on the bedside dresser, “might as well get the—”</p><p>“Wait,” Felix says, before he can stop himself. Linhardt pauses, giving him a politely confused look; Felix scrambles for something to say and eventually comes up with, “Already?”</p><p>“Ah.” Linhardt tilts his head to the side in that annoyingly endearing way of his again. “Would you like something more first?”</p><p>He settles back on the bed, reaching up to cup one side of Felix’s face in his hand, then draws him down. Felix closes his eyes at the last second, even though he knows what’s coming, and feels a shiver run down his spine when Linhardt kisses him—it isn’t particularly hot or heated, just a chaste meeting of their lips. Then, of course, Linhardt prods his mouth open with his tongue and licks the inside of his cheek in what feels like a taunt.</p><p>With a huff, Felix pushes Linhardt back against the bed, returning the kiss with more fervor than he’d planned, and seemingly more than what Linhardt had been expecting as well, if the soft gasp he elicits from the other man is any evidence. He slides their lips together, one of his hands reaching down to brush over a nipple—Linhardt lets out a shaky breath against his mouth, and Felix finds himself wanting to hear that tiny sound again and again. He shifts his knee until it presses up in between Linhardt’s thighs, satisfied at the growing hardness he can feel there.</p><p>Linhardt gently pushes him back for air, but he only allows himself one quick breath before diving back—to assault Felix’s neck, nipping and licking and sucking at the skin there. It’s Felix’s turn to groan softly, his grip on Linhardt’s hips tightening when Linhardt kisses a spot between his neck and his shoulder, right where a small beauty mark he usually keeps hidden is. Linhardt pauses, looking contemplative, then <em> bites </em> at that spot, drawing a harsh exhale out of Felix. “You,” he manages, and can’t get farther than that.</p><p>“Me,” Linhardt says, an annoying little smile on his face. “Well? Up for it yet?”</p><p>In response, Felix digs his knee harder against Linhardt’s crotch, trying not to grin too wide when the smug smirk on Linhardt’s face disappears as his mouth falls open in another one of his intoxicating gasps. He grinds down against Felix’s knee until Felix draws his leg back, coaxing a whine from Linhardt’s mouth. “F… Felix,” Linhardt grumbles, cheeks colored a splotchy red.</p><p>“What? You’re the one who wants more now?” Felix wonders what other faces and sounds Linhardt can make, how he’d look and sound if Felix were to suck him off… or if Felix were to fuck him. The thought has Felix’s stomach doing several backflips and somersaults. “I expected you to be all uptight and focused on your <em> experiment.</em>”</p><p>Linhardt scowls, though the effect is rather ruined by how red his face has gone. “To be honest, I didn’t expect you to actually agree to it. But now that we’re here… it all worked out in the end.” With seemingly great effort, he sits up again and reaches for the drawer once more, and Felix doesn’t stop him from retrieving a vial of oil from within. “Alright. Come on. I’d like to see if this gets any interesting results.”</p><p>Felix catches the vial Linhardt tosses at him, and the cold glass under his skin shocks his thoughts back to reality. “You’re… sure?” Felix asks. He’s not shy, he <em> isn’t, </em> he’s just making sure <em> Linhardt’s </em> actually fine with… this.</p><p>Linhardt blinks up at him. “You’re not?”</p><p>“Well, I just—” Felix briefly considers setting the vial on the bed, but decides that’ll feel too much like defeat and keeps a hold of it instead, even though it’s starting to burn a vial-shaped hole in his palm. “I wonder. Why me?”</p><p>“Why… you?”</p><p>“You could have asked, I don’t know. Sylvain.” Felix rolls his eyes. “He has an interesting Crest <em> and </em> he would have agreed to do this with you in a heartbeat. I’m only one of those two.”</p><p>Linhardt looks thoughtful again. “I suppose that’s true, but the Crest of Gautier only activates when using special combat arts,” he points out, like that’s at all what Felix is trying to convey here.</p><p>“So your literal only reason for all this is—” Felix points at his dick. He really doesn’t want to say more than he has to.</p><p>Linhardt nods. “I thought I made that quite clear. Do you not want to—”</p><p>“There’s no other reason?” Felix cuts in, feeling more desperate by the minute. Even he doesn’t completely understand why he wants Linhardt to say something that isn’t, for once in his life, related to an experiment on Crests. “It’s just my Crest. Seriously, it’s just <em> that?</em>”</p><p>Linhardt is quiet for a few seconds, averting his gaze from Felix. Then, in a steady but soft voice, “I told you, earlier, that this doesn’t have to mean anything. But only if <em> you </em> don’t want it to.”</p><p>“And that means… what?”</p><p>“It means I <em> do </em> have my reasons for researching you rather than Sylvain,” Linhardt says, and inexplicably enough, his cheeks are flushing a dainty pink again. “I could have chosen a multitude of other people in this monastery to research, in fact. Dimitri, Ingrid, Annette, Mercedes… but I was interested in you.” A pause. He reaches up and scratches his cheek, still not meeting Felix’s eyes. “Am. Am interested.”</p><p>Felix sits back on his heels. “Well,” he says, eloquently. He lets the silence drag on, not because he wants to make Linhardt uncomfortable but because he has no idea what to follow that up with. Eventually he decides on just, “I don’t know what to follow that up with.”</p><p>“Thank you for your honesty,” Linhardt grumbles. “Is it a yes or no?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Right now.” Linhardt gestures vaguely. “We’re still here, as you can see. Would you like to leave? I can pretend this never happened. Perhaps I’ll go ask Sylvain, actually,” he starts to muse, “if he would like to answer any questions about his Crest—”</p><p>“No!” Felix blurts out, feeling that jealous tug at his heart again. Linhardt startles. “No, don’t go ask Sylvain about his <em> Crest, </em> you… you, er. Ugh. Don’t… Don’t go asking anyone. About. Their Crests. You—You’ll just end up bothering them, and probably creeping them out.”</p><p>“So, what? I should just—”</p><p>“Just me,” Felix snaps. His face is feeling uncomfortably hot again, and he doesn’t like how Linhardt is looking at him. “If you’re going to be bothering anyone, it should just be me.”</p><p>Linhardt’s eyebrows rise and nearly disappear under his hairline. “That’s… quite the bold confession. Also quite different from what you’ve been saying for the past month or so.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“That’s more like you.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Felix says again, but this time he follows through with that by kissing Linhardt the instant he opens his mouth, probably to say something stupid again. Linhardt sighs against his lips, and Felix grips Linhardt’s shoulders hard enough to bruise. <em> Good, </em> Felix thinks, a little savagely—<em>I want my marks on him. </em></p><p>When they separate for air, Linhardt looks endearingly dazed. His hair is a complete mess, but Felix is fairly sure his is too, so at least they’re equal on that matter. “I see,” Linhardt says, faintly. “I must say, this experiment has yielded… interesting results, certainly.”</p><p>“I don’t want to hear the word <em>experiment</em> come out of your mouth ever again.”</p><p>“Sexperiment, then,” Linhardt easily responds, that irritating smirk curling at his lips again. “Felix, we haven’t actually seen if your Crest can activate in this situation. Now that we’ve got our respective reasons for being here all sorted out, would you mind carrying on? Unless, of course, you’re <em> scared.</em>”</p><p>Felix wants to simultaneously wring this man’s neck and kiss him senseless. Either way, Linhardt is going to be running out of breath and probably making all sorts of nice breathless little noises, which suits Felix just fine. “I,” he repeats, uncorking the vial of oil, “am not scared of <em> you.</em>”</p><p>If the Crest of Fraldarius actually activates at some point in the process, Felix is fairly sure Linhardt was too distracted to note it down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading (❁´◡`❁) if you liked this, check out <a href="https://twitter.com/featherxs/status/1239788477807349760">this tweet</a>!</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/featherxs">twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://featherxs.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>